


Merwolf Soulmates

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, F/M, M/M, Merperson Scott McCall, Merperson Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, Werewolf Derek Hale, mermaids and mermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles, a merman, has longed for life outside the ocean. But, the only way to gain his human form is if his soulmate is from land.Of course, life isn't easy on Stiles when he finally met him... and his soulmate runs away.Now, time isn't on his side. If he doesn't find his soulmate in time, he'll be doomed.





	1. Stiles' meets his soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This story came about after reading a soulmate story. Then I thought what about two people who are soulmates. One is from land, the other from the ocean.
> 
> Chapter 1 is Stiles' POV. Chapter 2 is Derek's POV.

“Thanks for visiting.” Scott flipped his dark red tail into the saltwater splashing his mate who was running up and down the shoreline in her fox form.

“You can always come and visit us?” Stiles rubbed his thumb over his new gift, a waterproof watch that his best friend had given him.

Time was different for land lovers. Merpeople depended heavily on the phases of the moon for passages of time. 

“I will. Just, Kira and I are still settling down and there is so much to learn about being on land. Our books just don’t give it justice. Man, I wish your soulmate was a land lover like Kira. Then we could do so much together.” Scott rattled off. “These books don’t give it justice.” 

He waved to the books he had placed back on dry land. Today he had brought picture books based on common wildlife that lived in the woods. The same ones that were a few hundred feet from the shore.

“You know the likelyhood of finding your soulmate is slim. I’ll never meet anyone.” He sighed deeply and body slammed himself into an upcoming wave.

“What about Danny?” Scott asked as Kira skidded in the shallow water and chased the receding water pawing at it. 

“Oh, yeah…” Stiles threw his arms in the air. “It was a disaster. He was leaning in for a kiss, my first one and just as we are about to touch lips, I sneezed.” Stiles ran his hands over his face. “I swam away as fast as I could. I was so embarrassed.”

Scott laughed so hard he had to wipe away his tears. “Only you, Stiles.”

“Then he told Jackson and well… he won’t let it go. Every time that jerk sees me he pretends to sneeze and laughs at me. I bet if he met Kira’s friend Lydia, she’d put him in his place.”

Lydia was a spirited redheaded banshee who was part of Kira’s pack, the same one Scott had married into. 

“Ah, one of the good parts of having my soulmate being bound to land. I don’t have to deal with Jackson anymore.” Scott glanced down the beach to check on his mate, “I can only imagine if Lydia and Jackson met.”

They both floated and basked in the sunshine for a while. Most coastlines were inhabited by humans and were no longer safe for merpeople. Luckily, this piece of beach was part of private property owned by Kira’s Alpha, Derek. 

“Hey, love. We should get going.” Kira, in her day dress, held out her husband’s clothes.

“Yeah, we’re having dinner with Kira’s parents later tonight.” Scott shifted into his two legs. Once he met Kira, his soulmate, he had gained his second form. 

“Okay, maybe next time you can talk your Alpha into coming. I’d love to met him.” Stiles had met members of Kira’s pack and friends over time. He had heard a lot of stories about the new people in his best friend’s life.

“I’ll try to drag him out next time.” Scott replied. 

Stiles waved goodbye and watched his friends set off into the woods.

He had taken a free day from work and planned on enjoying it to the fullest. His pale mole-speckled skin could soak up some sun. Stiles tail sparkled in the sunlight as he played in the water. He loved being near the isolated beach where he could enjoy the breeze and watch the trees sway.

He and Scott were part of the mermaid court. Well Scott’s mother was the royal healer, Stiles’ dad was head of the queen’s guard. The day Scott met Kira, their lives forever changed. His best friend moved from the only home he knew to land. Not everyone was lucky to met their soulmate. 

Life had been full of adventures for the two of them growing up. Well, Scott fantasized about finding his soulmate, Stiles longed for life outside of ocean. His curiosity full of wonder and want just outside of his reach. Not many merpeople were privileged with ‘two legs’. One only got their full human form if their soulmate lived on land. 

It hadn’t always been that way. Back when the queen was a youth, more than a century ago, all of their kind could go from ocean to land after maturity. That all ended when when an epic love triangle between the queen and her friend had came to light and exploded.

A high-pitched squawk from a seagull startled him and he dove under the safety of the shallow waves. As his head bobbed back out he saw the shore was no longer deserted. An Adonis was standing at the edge of the water staring at him, his mouth agape. Stiles’ eyes lingered over the broad shoulders and muscular naked upper body. The man’s dark hair was short and he had facial hair, something mermen never had. Unbeknownst to Stiles, he had begun to close the distance between them. 

“Hello,” Stiles called out. 

When their eyes locked together a warmth shot through Stiles’ entire body. He heard the other man gasp and stumble backwards.

The good-looking man flushed and stuttered, “It… it… can’t be true…” 

“It’s true. Merpeople do exist.” Stiles’ hand slapped over his mouth. One of the rules was never to reveal themselves to two-leggers. 

“I know about merpeople. I meant---” 

Stiles inhaled sharply as a strong tingling sensation took over his lower half. He didn’t hear the rest of the attractive man’s sentence. 

“Oh, god. I knew it.” Tall, dark, and handsome’s voice hitched.

As Stiles raised his head he saw the other man run off into the woods.

“Ugh,” Stiles gritted, “Never in my life...” Stiles had assumed he’d never meet his soulmate. 

_“... and if you don’t find and connect with your soulmate before sundown, your life shall be doomed.” ___

__The words echoed in Stiles mind as he groaned through the transformation. Before his eyes his blue-green shiny tail transformed into two lanky human legs._ _

__Scott told him the pain was excruciating but the instant Kira had touched him it had eased, the first time he transformed. He thought he was exaggerating about it._ _

__“Of course, my soulmate runs from me.” He gritted out. “Nothing is ever easy.”_ _

__The sun was shining overhead. The tops of the trees swayed in the wind and the birds cawed in the bright blue sky. Life went on as if nothing life-altering had just happened to Stiles._ _

__“At least I have a soulmate…” was his last thought was darkness took over._ _

__He woke up exhausted; his body was on the beach with salt water lapping over his new limbs._ _

__“What to do?” He asked to no one. Something nibbled on his toes. “Yeah, I don’t want to find out what ‘doom’ implies either.”_ _

__Stiles flopped over and crawled onto dry land. He kept falling as he tried to study himself on his new limbs._ _

__“Sure would be easier if I had my hunky soulmate to help me,” he called out loudly to woods and waited. He had hoped perhaps the handsome man was just out of sight._ _

__“Ugh, no I don’t need any help. Thanks for asking.” Stiles muttered as he struggled to stand on his two legs without face planting the sand._ _

__He made it a few wobbly steps before he tripped himself. “No worries. I’m fine.” He yelled out._ _

__After several attempts he finally found his balance on his new limbs. He made the dozen or so steps until he reached the woods where he leaned against a tree._ _

__“Why in the heck do human males let their organs hang out freely. That isn’t safe at all.” He poked at his exposed cock. He was used to a pouch that held his dick and balls safely away from threats._ _

__“Perhaps this is why humans wear clothes. I’ll have to ask Scott next time.” He thought out loud._ _

__With his eyes closed he recalled the attractive man with the expressive eyebrows. “I wonder what me meant before he ran off.”_ _

__He started his trek in search of his soulmate for time wasn’t on his side._ _

__The ground hurt his bare feet as dead twigs and leaves dug into his them. A small brown animal with floppy ears scampered off when he came upon it._ _

__“Aw, I wanted to pet it.” Stiles huffed. “It looked soft.” He tried to remember what the animal was called as he continued onward._ _

__“A bunny,” snapped his fingers, pleased he remember the name of the cute animal. It was in one of the books Scott had brought earlier._ _

__He came upon a small clearing that had grass and flowers. Stiles fall to his knees and laid down amongst it, taking in deep breaths. He took in all the scents. “I’ve only seen grass and flowers from a distance. They smell better up close.” Stiles watched the big, fluffy clouds high above him._ _

__A soft noise off to his side caught his attention. Slowly, he turned his head to see a large brown animal that had four legs and an elongated face with long antlers on top of its head. Another stepped into his view but this one didn’t have the antlers._ _

__“Deer,” he accidentally said breaking the silence. It startled the animals and they ran away. “They were so much larger in real life.”_ _

__The sun high in the sky reflected off his watch._ _

__“Time is ticking away…” Stiles commented._ _

__With a heavy sigh, he got back up and started his search again. “If I must be doomed, at least I get to experience life on land for a few hours.”_ _

__He heard a rustling sound to his left but he couldn’t see what made the noise. “Hello?” Stiles called out._ _

__Nothing._ _

__He followed the same direction the deer had gone. A tree root caused him to stumble to his hands and knees and he heard a whine off to the side. “Hello? I can hear you.” Still, nothing responded or made itself visible to him._ _

__“It seems I'm just as clumsy here as I am at home.”_ _

__The sun was moving towards the horizon as he looked up through the tree branches._ _

__Finally, he came upon another clearing but in the middle of it was a large wooded building that had windows and the front of it had a covered porch. He’d seen human homes from the ocean before in many forms._ _

__He knocked on the door and he peeked into the windows as he waited. The home within looked cozy and well livedin. It wasn’t much different than merpeople homes. He saw a comfortable area that was wide opened with places for people to gather and off to the side he saw a kitchen._ _

__A giant black wolf hopped onto the far end of the porch and barked, flashing its red eyes at Stiles._ _

__“Good wolfie.” Stiles held his hands out in front of him. He had never seen a wolf this huge before. Scott’s new friend Isaac, a curly haired young man, was a bitten werewolf. Stiles had been excited when the shy boy had agreed to shift and let him pet him. His fur was so soft._ _

__“You don’t want to hurt me.” He back slowly away from the home. “I’m sorry. I’m just looking for someone.”_ _

__The wolf’s white teeth looked sharp and deadly as it pulled its lip back._ _

__“I’m leaving,” Stiles held his hand up in surrender._ _

__While he knew he should be scared stiff by the predator, a part of him felt a peace with the large animal near him._ _

__“I wonder if you’re as soft as Isaac.” He wondered out loud._ _

__His fear of death had won out in the end as he jogged away from the home where the wolf paced on the porch._ _

__He decided to travel back to the beach and follow the path Scott and Kira had taken._ _

__“It must be someone they know. It’s private property.”_ _

__He hoped he’d find his way to town where they lived. The familiar sounds of waves became louder as he backtracked. The crunching of twigs and leaves alerted him that he had wasn’t alone. He caught glimpses of the black fur._ _

__“You’re not the best stalker.” He told the wolf. “I can hear you.”_ _

__The wolf whined._ _

__“Hey, maybe you can help me.”_ _

__He rambled on about Mr tall, dark and handsome to the wolf as he found the same path his best friend took and started to follow it._ _

__“He just took off.” Stiles ended. “I’m looking for him.”_ _

__The wolf huffed and broke the line of vision pacing a few yards behind him._ _

__“Can I pet you?” He asked as they came to the edge of the woods. A long solid black path broke through the woods. On the other side was a large patch of dirt._ _

__The wolf lengthen the distance between them. “I take that as a no.”_ _

__A loud rumbling noise sounded off in the distance. The wolf whimpered as Stiles walked onto the black solid path and stood in the middle of it. It was hot and burned his sore feet._ _

__“What?” Stiles asked the wolf who was pacing back and forth._ _

__The wolf made a noise that sounded like, ‘Nooo,’ and walked into the woods looking over its shoulder at Stiles._ _

__“Fine,” he threw his hands in the air and walked back into the woods._ _

__The noise became louder and Stiles peeked down the wide solid path. A large metal thing on wheels came flying down the road. He fall backwards as the scary thing drove by. It was similar to cars he had seen from the ocean when he was spying on humans, but this vehicle was bigger than what he’d ever seen._ _

__“Okay, so no black path of death. Got it.” He told his furry companion._ _

__He walked hidden in the woods as he followed along the black path._ _

__“I hope I’m going the right way.” Stiles told his new friend. He only saw trees as far as he could see._ _

__The sun was starting to set and he was was beginning to feel weak and exhausted._ _

__“I wish I had something to drink. My throat is so dry.” Stiles rasped. “I don’t have much more time.”_ _

__He veered off and traveled further into the woods and came upon a large giant stump in a small clearing._ _

__Stiles collapsed as he was near it and leaned against it. “I had so many dreams.”_ _

__The wolf laid a few feet away, its ears twitched as it watched Stiles._ _

__“I can’t believe I had a soulmate.” A tear trickled down his face. “At least I got to be on land for a short while. If only I had found him in time.”_ _

__The wolf crawled a few feet closer to him and whimpered._ _

__“I wanted to try more human food. Scott used to bring me different things he thought I’d like. He promised he’d bring me these things called curly fries next time we met up. They sounded delicious.”_ _

__The wolf pawed at the ground as it whimpered._ _

__“I hope my dad will be okay,” he placed his head back on the stump and took a deep breath._ _

__“Scott will be okay. He has Kira now.”_ _

__When Stiles said Scott’s mate’s name the wolf whined more and came a bit closer. “Yeah, she’s a fox shifter. She’s pretty awesome. I’m happy that Scott found her. But my dad…”_ _

__He wiped tears off his face as he sniffled. “I’m all my dad got left. My mom died when I was younger and he’d spent a long time in mourning. I hope Melissa, that Scott’s mom, will take care of him.”_ _

__Stiles closed his eyes and conjure up his father’s face._ _

__“So, let me tell you a story about a young woman and her best friend.” Stiles turned to his new furry friend that had spark of intelligence within its eyes._ _

__“A long time ago two young women from different places became best friends. One was the mermaid princess and the other a princess of the land that border the ocean. Unlike the human, the mermaid was able to walk on two legs, as all her people could once they hit maturity._ _

__He looked up and basked in the beauty of the pink sky._ _

__“They did everything together. Life was going great until they reached the age to be married off. They both had fallen in love.”_ _

__Stiles gasped and grabbed his legs. The wolf whimpered and ran forth only to stop just out of reach._ _

__“Unbeknownst to them they had fallen in love with the same man who was courting them simultaneously. He’d given them fake names. The man didn’t feel regret when they found out the truth. In fact, he loved watching the two best friends fight over him. It escalated to violence.”_ _

__Stiles head lolled to the side as he gazed as his companion. “Love is suppose to be happy and warm. It isn’t suppose to be full of sadness and regrets.”_ _

__Stiles took closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds of the forest around him._ _

__“The man only wanted power in the end. As both women laid bleeding out the man laughed at them. Told them it was all for nothing for he had found another. Someone with more money and land and he was going to marry her instead and left. His real name was Victor Argent.”_ _

__The name Argent and the wolf growled and it bared its teeth._ _

__“Yeah man, I agree. A real bastard.” Stiles heaved._ _

__“Another friend showed up. He wasn’t of royalty but knew both of the women. He had tried to court the mermaid princess before but she turned him down. He said he could save them both but with a price.”_ _

__Stiles felt the stump behind him begin to warm up as he ran his hands into the dirt._ _

__“The mermaid princess promised she’d do anything if it meant her friend would live. She regretted letting a man who wasn’t her true love get in the middle of them.”_ _

__The wolf cocked its head to the side, its ears twitching._ _

__“She had always taken him for granted and at the end saw him for who he truly was. While he had not been of royal blood, he had always been kind and loyal. Even after he was rejected he had been willing to help them.”_ _

__Stiles covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed._ _

__“The first part was for her only. She would never set foot on land again. She’d give up her human form to save her friend. The second part was on her people who were born after her return. Only if your soulmate was a land lover would you gain your human form.”_ _

__The wolf rolled onto its back and extended its paw in Stiles’ direction._ _

__“There’s a catch though… isn’t there always.” The black wolf appeared fuzzy as Stiles’ vision began to blur._ _

__“It’s okay wolfie. I was lucky to have caught a glimpse of my soulmate and I don’t blame him. I’m sure he had a reason to run away from me. Though, I will never find out. I hope he lives a happy and fulfilling life, whoever he was.”_ _

__The wolf bounced up and circled the stump wagging its tail._ _

__Stiles’ lungs felt like they were on fire and he cried out as his legs cracked and shifted back into his tail._ _

__The wolf howled as Stiles transformation back to his true self._ _

__“If only I was back in the ocean...” Stiles coughed._ _

__The wolf transformed before his eyes. “What?” Stiles slurred. “My dream come true…”_ _

__The dark-haired man who was his soulmate stood naked in front of him._ _

__“Stiles…” the man’s voice was deep and laced with concern. “Stiles…”_ _

__His voice faded away as Stiles closed his eyes for the last time._ _


	2. Derek's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek realizes his mistake and tries to save Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV now.

“Stiles,” Derek shrieked as he watch his mate’s eyes close and heart rate began to slow down. “Stiles…”

The young merman’s skin had become ghostly white. His vibrant tail had appeared dull and flakey. 

Derek dashed to Stiles’ side allowing himself to touch his soulmate for the first time. His jerked his hand back as he got a warm shock from it. 

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice filled with anguish. “I thought I was doing the right thing. Please,” he shook his mate. Stiles’ head lolled side to side.

Derek did a double take when he thought he saw the apparition of his dead girlfriend appear above the large stump.

The Nemeton. It used to be a tree larger than life and full of magic. It held many memories. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. She was transparent and had on the same outfit he had seen her in on the day of her death.

She was smiling down at him and he felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. She blew him a kiss and then touch her ghostly hand against Stiles’ forehead. His heart rate quit slowing down then she waved before she disappeared.

Tears rolled off his face as Derek lifted his soulmate with ease and held him close.

“What should I do?” He asked but received no answer. After a moment he went with his instincts, something he should have gone with the moment they connected eyes. His wolf rumbled in agreeance. 

He squeezed Stiles snuggly and ran in the direction of the ocean. The breeze dancing around his naked form as he dodge trees and roots.

“I didn’t know I was hurting you.” Derek choked out.

His wolf had been fighting against him all afternoon. All the wolf wanted to do was pounce and scent mark their mate but Derek refused. He had loved once and he was the reason they died. He had believed holding himself back was for the best. Paige, his first love, was a human and he blamed himself for her death until just a few minutes ago when she appeared before him.

The same spot Stiles started to wither away.

“I refuse to let you die,” They burst out of the woods on the sandy beach. 

Water splashed around them as he dashed into the water up to his waist where he dunked Stiles. 

He moved back to the beach and sat in the shallows with his mate snug against his solid muscular body. 

“I was afraid to let myself believe the truth. We’re soulmates. It was just as my mother describe when I was a kid.” Derek nuzzled into his soulmate’s neck.

He planted a kiss on his cheek. “Please, wake up.”

Stiles’ heartbeat began to pick up speed and his tail spasmed in the saltwater. It’s shine coming back to it.

“I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I wouldn’t let my wolf come within touching distance. Today wasn’t the first day I saw you. Every time Scott and Kira mention your visiting, I’d come and watch you from afar. Seeing you had always brought a smile to my face. I had fallen in love with you even before I felt our connection.” 

Derek scent marked the other side of Stiles’ neck.

“I believed I didn’t deserve to find someone to love… let alone a soulmate. I love all the stories I’ve heard about you from Scott.” 

Stiles moaned and his body twitched. 

“You’re like a sunrise; full of life and light. A warmth came over me the moment our eyes meant. My wolf howled with happiness within me. I’ve had bad luck with love and I didn’t want to bring you down. I was foolish to run.” 

Derek curved his hand and used it to throw water on Stiles’ exposed body to keep him wet.

“I promise if you wake, I’ll won’t let my fear push me away. I want to get to know you and make memories. I want to fall in love with you more than I already do.” Derek rubbed his eyes. They were burning from all his tears. 

Stiles’ skin began color, losing its ghostly appearance.

“Why did you run?” A soft voice slurred.

“The last person I Iet in close died because of me.” Derek choked up with happiness as his mate’s eyes fluttered opened.

“Thought you didn’t want me…” Stiles’ head lolled to rest against Derek’s shoulder.

“Of course I do. You’re kind, loyal… you’re breathtaking.” Derek confessed as he slide Stiles into the water. 

Stiles sighed and Derek shivered as he felt warm breath against his neck. “I thought I would die…” 

“If I had known, I wouldn’t have ever let it happen. I didn’t know.” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“Should’ve started off with that with wolfie. That was your right?”

“Yes. I couldn’t stay away.”

“I never thought I’d be worthy enough to have soulmate.” Stiles wiggled within Derek’s loving embrace.

“Really?” Derek head snapped back in surprise. “Why not?”

“I’m not like the other merman. I’m lanky, outspoken, clumsy, and I have a thirst of knowledge.”

Derek ran his hand over the scales shocked at how smooth they felt under his hands now. Stiles’ shivered when his fingers ran over the spot in the front up below his waist. 

“Sorry, did that tickle?” Derek removed his hand. 

“No, my cock is hidden there.” Stiles took his soulmate’s hand and placed it over his hidden pouch. “Feel the slight bulge. Unlike you humans, we like to protect our most delicate parts from harm.”

Derek laughed for the first time that day. “Yeah, guess it would suck if you were just hanging out and some fish came up and tried to nibble on it.”

“Oh god, I can tell you some stories.” Stiles face flushed as he chuckled. 

“What happened?” Derek asked as he ran his fingers through Stiles’ brown silky hair.

“Hmm, how about I tell you over some dinner?” Stiles’ stomach grumbled in agreement. 

“Are you okay out of the water now?” Derek was relieved that Stiles looked normal again, a slight flush over his naked upper half and his tail was shining once again. Just as he remembered it the first time he saw the beautiful merman. 

“Yes. Perhaps you can carry me out and hold onto me as I shift into my legs.” Stiles lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

The transformation wasn’t as painful the second time around. He saw dark black lines traveling up Derek’s arm.

“What is that?” His voice filled with awe.

“I’m a werewolf. As such, I am able to drain pain from others. I shouldn’t have left you alone earlier. I’m sorry I kept my distance until it was almost too late.” 

Derek helped steady Stiles on his legs, his arm around his mate’s waist. 

“You got to me in time. That’s all that matters in the end. Now, Scott was telling me about these things called curly fries.” Stiles stated as they made their way through the woods towards the house he had found earlier.

“Ah, yes. There is a diner in town that sells the best ones. I’m looking forward to getting to know you.” Derek stopped and faced his mate. “I almost forgot.”

Stiles moaned as Derek’s soft, plump lips brushed over his own. 

“My first kiss,” Stiles’ blushed.

“The first of many.” Derek kissed him once more before they continued towards his home.

##

“Scott, I can’t believe you didn’t bring me these the first chance you had.” Stiles complained as he stuffed a handful of cheesy curly fries into his mouth.

Derek and his wolf were pleased as they provided for their mate and the look of joy on his face. They had completed the bond. The ritual had been held on the same shore where they first met. Stiles’ father and closest friends could witness their ceremony from the ocean. Even the mermaid queen came when she found out Stiles’ mate was Derek Hale, the great, great grandson of her long lost friend. She cried when she saw Derek’s friends and family and how happy they were all. For so long she had wondered how her friend fared and was glad she had found a loving mate. 

Lydia and Jackson had met, but weren’t soulmates. Her soulmate was a hellhound named Jordan, a new deputy at their local Sheriff’s department. Jackson pined after her for a while. 

“I just thought they were okay,” Scott chuckled as Stiles’ gasped in shock.

“Just okay. Blasphemy,” Stiles held his hand over his heart.

“That just means more for you Stiles,” Kira pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I knew I liked you. A woman of reason.” Stiles pointed his finger at her. 

Derek switched Stiles’ empty plate with his own. His husband didn’t even notice as he continued to eat the food laid out in front of him. 

While Derek didn’t like to talk a lot, he enjoyed listening to his soulmate ramble on with his friends, his pack… their pack. Despite being together for over a year, they still learned new things about each other. For the first time in his life, Derek was filled with content and happiness. 

“I’m the luckiest person here,” he spoke up.

“Why do you say that, love,” Stiles licked his cheesy fingers and smiled at him.

“Because I found you and you’re perfect for me.” Derek leaned over and kissed his lover.

“Ugh, you turned my Alpha into a sap.” Kira’s eyes crinkled in amusement.

Scott threw his head back and laughed.

“Aw, babe. I love you too.” Stiles hooked his ankle around Derek’s and leaned into him. 

Life turned out to be better than either of them could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment and/or leave a Kudos! It brightens my day and helps encourage me to write.
> 
> On another note. Those of you who are waiting for part three of series. I finally figured out my dilemma. The reason I've been having horrible writers block. It's the timeline. It doesn't work. So hopefully, with clearing that up, I have that finished up next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment and/or leave a Kudos! It brightens my day and helps encourage me to write.
> 
> On another note. Those of you who are waiting for part three of my series(Boxed Clothes). I finally figured out my dilemma. The reason I've been having horrible writers block. It's the timeline. It doesn't work. So hopefully, with clearing that up, I have that finished up next.


End file.
